


Failed Self-Insertion

by WestOrEast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Karma - Freeform, Self-Insert, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: When a nerd ends up dying and gets the chance to jump into any world he wants and get any girl he wants, he doesn't even need to think about it. But he probably should have spent some more time studying who he was going to get dropped into versus who he wanted to fuck.
Relationships: Katara/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Failed Self-Insertion

**Failed Self-Insertion**

  
Dying hadn’t been great, but at least I didn’t remember much of it. And it came with some _major_ perks! Who would have thought that, once you die, you get sucked into some sort of CYOA or Jumpchain or whatever the hell the proper term for it was? Or was this something that only I got? I could believe that. I _was_ pretty special and it only seemed fitting that the universe finally give me my due, even if it only happened after killing me.  
  
Oh man, where to even _begin_? Well, the last chick I could remember masturbating to was Katara, so lets start with her. I half-thought about it, half-clicked a button on the screen that was the only thing in sight. And oh, _so_ many options.  
  
I decided to start with who I would be in the Avatar world. Dropping into an existing character or coming through as a new one? After a moment, I decided on taking over Sokka. He was good looking enough that, combined with my intelligence, I would be sure to get all of the ladies I was interested in. Especially since none of them had been poisoned by feminism to spurn my advances.  
  
I didn’t need to put many points into Sokka, I decided. I was good enough that I wouldn’t need any carryovers to get all the chicks I could want. Well, except for Katara. She could be a bit of a bitch and as Sokka’s sister, the odds were pretty good that she wouldn’t want to sleep with her brother. But there were ways to change that.  
  
I pulled up Katara’s point, noting the point total at the bottom of the screen. Okay, that was still enough to have plenty of fun with. So, first things first… give her a rape fetish and an incest fetish. There, that should make sure that she couldn’t possibly resist me. I mulled over if I should add some more fetishes or not before shaking my head. With those two, I’d be able to get her to do anything I wanted _anyway_.  
  
But… that magical collar did sound pretty cool. Making the wearer a devoted slave to the first person of the opposite gender to talk to her? The odds were pretty good I’d be able to manage that and the thought of Katara in a collar and hopelessly devoted to me was just _so_ right.  
  
And damn, that might have been a high point total, but the options I had picked were costing a _lot_. I wasn’t going to have much left. Okay, what else? Oh, right, time-frame. When _should_ I take over Sokka? Sometime during the show? After it ended? Certainly before the second show with the brown dyke started. Why the hell would I want some shriveled-up old hag?  
  
Before the show… yes, that was a _great_ idea. Sometimes, I amazed myself. And there was even an option for it. I smiled as I clicked on it. Loli Katara, with those deliciously small boobs for me to play with and a barely developed body for me to fuck. That would be _great_. And once she started maturing, it would be time for Toph soon enough. I didn’t even _consider_ putting any points into her. She had a big enough crush on Sokka as it was. When _I_ came into the scene? She’d be creaming her panties for the chance to ride my dick.  
  
And what else… I pulled up Sokka’s character sheet again. Oh, there was a lovely little option down there for generating some kind of sexy reality aura. I wasn’t willing to put many points into it, but just a few still got me a kind of luck better suited for the protag of an ecchi anime. I smiled, wondering what kind of underwear the girls in the Avatar world wore. I was going to be finding out soon enough, I could tell. And unlike those pussies, I was going to be taking full advantage of it. Girl ended up face-down on my lap? I was sure it wouldn’t be a problem at all to get Ty Lee to suck my cock.  
  
I didn’t have many points left and I looked for something cheap to spend them on. Oh, that would be a good one. Giving ‘Sokka’ a huge sex drive. I was going to be using Katara in all sorts of ways and I didn’t want to have to wait around to get an erection again.  
  
That actually put me into the negatives a bit and I frowned. Then I pulled up Katara’s sheet again. And hey, what do you know? There was a penalty that I could take that would give me enough points to zero everything out. It was a bit odd that the system thought that this was worth _negative_ points, but what the hell. The important thing was that now I could get down there and get to work on fucking a hot chick. Having other people see her as sexually desirable no matter what state she was in…  
  
Okay, I could see why that would be a downside. _I_ was going to be the one taking Katara’s virginity and every other first I could think of. Hell, I didn’t see why that pussy fag Aang should ever get to kiss her. Nope, I’d just have to be a _good_ big brother and keep a close eye on Katara, making damn sure that nobody tried anything with her.  
  
Smirking, I hit the Apply button and closed my eyes. I was looking forward to a winter wonderland and a tight slut for me to break in.  
  
And sure enough, when I opened my eyes, I could see ice blocks overhead. I sat up from the animal fur bed I was laying on and looked around. Huh, that was funny. I had been expecting everything to look like the art style of the show, but instead the knickknacks and sparse furniture of the igloo all looked like it was really _real_. Live-action, not animated.  
  
Well… so long as this wasn’t the godawful movie and not the show, what the hell. I pulled back the sleeve of the blue parka I was wearing and nodded, seeing brown skin peeking up at me. Good, good, this was all going to plan. Fuck _yes_.  
  
I had just started thinking about where to go and find my first waifu when the door to the igloo opened. And in stepped a problem.  
  
Sokka straightened up as he stepped inside of the igloo, sitting down on the raised bed opposite of me. He looked at me and I swallowed, starting to feel _very_ nervous.  
  
“Morning, Katara,” Sokka said, sounding like he had in the show. “It’s about time you got up.”  
  
“What?” I asked, my eyes going wide as I heard a distinctly girly voice coming from my throat. “What do you mean?”  
  
Sokka looked at me again, his eyes narrowing.  
  
“I mean that it’s morning, sis,” Sokka said, crossing his arms underneath his chest. “And that it’s time you get up.”  
  
“Um, um, no, this is wrong,” I said, standing up and looking down at my body, really taking it in for the first time. “I didn’t mean for this to happen!”  
  
I was wearing a blue dress. It was obviously a dress, since there were two small swells poking out from my chest. I grabbed them, kneading my chest and moaning. Sure enough, they were breasts. There was nothing else they could possibly be.  
  
I ignored the way Sokka was looking at me as another concern came to mind. My hand flashed up to my neck. There was a collar wrapped around my neck. I craned my head down to try and get a look at it, but couldn’t. All my wandering hands could tell was that it was thick and made out of some kind of leather. There wasn’t anything like a catch or a buckle on it to remove it.  
  
“Okay, what’s gotten into you, Katara?” Sokka asked, standing up and walking over to me. I swallowed, looking up at him and realizing how _tall_ he was compared to me right now. “You’re acting silly.”  
  
“I’m, I’m not,” I said weakly, trying to tug at the collar.  
  
But I was getting _very_ distracted. Mostly because there was a heat rising up inside of my lower belly. It felt a bit different from when I had gotten turned on as a guy. I shivered and swallowed, looking up at Sokka again. It might have been a _bit_ different, but it was still close enough for me to recognize arousal when I felt it.  
  
“I’m not, you shouldn’t, it wasn’t supposed to be like this,” I said quietly, still tugging at the collar.  
  
“Yeah, well, stop talking nonsense,” Sokka said, looking down at me. “There’s better things you could be doing with your time.”  
  
I had read plenty of lines that were pretty close to that. Lines out of a hentai doujin, just before the main character got what was coming to her. I went still and looked up at Sokka, even as the arousal kept on rising up inside of me.  
  
“W-what do you mean?” I asked quietly, looking at the door.  
  
“if you’re going to spend all day on the bed, then you might as well do something useful on the bed,” Sokka said, shucking off his heavy parka and standing in front of me. “You know, you’ve really started to change, Katara.”  
  
I swallowed and opened my mouth to say _something_. Instead, I had to use all of my willpower to keep a lustful moan from slipping out. How was I so _turned on_ all of a sudden? I could feel the heat pulsing inside of me, distracting me with every thought and with every breath.  
  
And it was so _weird_ to be turned on as a girl. If I had been a guy, I would have had a rock-hard erection already. As it was, there was this wet, leaking feeling down there. And I could feel my nipples hardening much more readily than they ever had as a guy. And I was much more _aware_ of them now then I ever had been as a guy, too.  
  
“Um, listen, Sokka,” I said, leaning backwards and wondering just where someone had screwed me over, “I think that…”  
  
Sokka’s hand moved down to my chest. I gasped, staring up at him as he grabbed at my small, barely there breasts. It felt _good_. I could feel a heat rising up inside of me, a lust that was making it so _hard_ to think. I whimpered, feeling the strength running out of my body.  
  
Then Sokka was pushing me back down onto the bed and crawling on top of me. I swallowed as I stared up at him, his face just inches away from mine. I looked down at his crotch and could see a bulge appearing there. It looked like a _big_ bulge. I looked back up at him and shook my head.  
  
It didn’t matter to him. He just leaned down and kissed me. I moaned into his mouth as he did so, feeling his tongue pressing in between my lips. I couldn’t think of anything to do except let him kiss me. I certainly wasn’t able to bite down on his tongue or push him away. I was just too small and weak and helpless.  
  
And turned on. I moaned, feeling the lust inside of me. It was like my lower stomach was burning up. I shifted around on the bed, trying to cope with it. But it was hopeless. I was still left feeling like- like-  
  
I stopped thinking as Sokka reached down and rubbed at my crotch. Even through the pants I was wearing, I could feel his fingers rubbing against my- my- I didn’t even want to think the word. But that didn’t stop him from doing it.  
  
“I knew it,” Sokka said, looking down at me. “Gran-Gran said that as you start to change, you’re going to have certain needs.” He paused and laughed. “She thought she was warning me away, but man.” He pressed down again and I whimpered, feeling myself starting to melt. “She was wrong about you, huh?”  
  
“I’m sorry, big bro,” I said softly, not sure what I was saying or what I should be saying. “I’m, ah, I’m, oh!”  
  
Sokka snorted at that and shook his head. He reached down and pulled my top up above my chest, showing off my boobs.  
  
I had to admit, despite everything that was happening to me, I quite liked the look of them. They were nice and small, the perfect loli tits. Not quite flat, but very close to it. Oh, I would have given _anything_ to be the one feeling them up and groping them as I felt a tight, virgin pussy wrapping around my cock.  
  
I whimpered as Sokka started to play with them. His fingers were so _awful_ , roaming over my perfect, flawless skin like this. And it was still making me even wetter than I already was. I gasped, trying to cope with the lust inside of me as I twitched around on the bed. I could barely even dream of shoving Sokka off of me, let alone _doing_ it. My body was completely helpless in front of him. He could do anything he wanted to me and there was nothing I could do to bring myself to stop him.  
  
I tried not to find that so hot. I was a _guy_ , damnit. I should be the one fucking, not the one getting fucked. But that wasn’t changing what was happening to me as Sokka leered down at me.  
  
I whimpered as he rubbed my breasts. They were feeling so _good_ as he touched them. I always knew that lolis would have melted if I could have gotten my hands on them! But I was supposed to be the one doing it to them, not vice versa.  
  
I tried to hold on to my entirely justified outrage, but it was so _hard_ , when there were so many strange, intense feelings welling up from inside of my- pussy. I could barely think the word, but it was true.  
  
“I’m, I’m your sister,” I said, shivering at the words and at Katara’s undeniably feminine voice. “This is wrong.”  
  
“Listen, Katara,” Sokka said with strained patience. “It’s simple. You’re a girl, I’m a guy. I go out hunting and fishing and you stay here to take care of things in the home. And that includes _me_. If there was another girl your age, I’d do it with her, but since you’re the only one, I’ve just got to do this with you.”  
  
He was right, certainly about the proper roles for men and for women, but he was wrong about it applying to _me_. I shook my head and moaned again, trying to muster up an argument.  
  
Then Sokka pulled down his pants. I stared at his dick in shock. It was _big_. I looked at it and then down at the body I was trapped in and did some comparisons. I did _not_ like the answer I came up with and swallowed hard as I tried to reach down and protect my pussy.  
  
“Seriously, Katara,” Sokka said with a sigh, grabbing my hands and pulling them up above my head. “This is just the way things have to be.” He shrugged. “Just go along with it and behave, would you?”  
  
I didn’t respond to that. I was too busy staring at the cock swinging back and forth in front of my new, female crotch. How on earth could I get free from _that_? I didn’t know how to waterbend and even if I knew what Katara knew, I wouldn’t be able to beat Sokka.  
  
Sokka kept my hands above my head with one hand as he reached down with the other, tugging at my pants. I kicked and squirmed but I wasn’t able to stop him from pulling them down along my thighs, revealing my pussy.  
  
I would have liked to take a moment to admire it, to see how pretty and wet it was, even if it was attached to me instead of a girl underneath me. But now, when I was about to get _fucked_ by my ‘brother’, things were just so _wrong_.  
  
And that wasn’t stopping me from getting wet. I was _dripping_. I didn’t even need to reach down to tell that. I could feel the arousal pouring out of me, making a mess as I squirmed around underneath Sokka. I was so turned on that it was hard for me to _think_ right now, as he pinned me down, looming over me and leering at my exposed body.  
  
Really, the biggest problem with this was that I wasn’t the one doing it to Katara.  
  
“You look so _good_ , Katara,” Sokka said, staring at my chest and my crotch. “I can’t believe that I never noticed it before.”  
  
I moaned, twitching around on the bed, for all the good that did. I was just too _weak_ to actually manage anything against Sokka. He could do whatever he wanted to me and there was no way I could possibly change that.  
  
Sokka rested the tip of his cock against my entrance. I gasped and stared down at it, breathing faster and faster. And, I hated to admit it, I was feeling good as I felt the tip of his rod rubbing against my folds. I moaned, trying to get away and trying to press up against his body. Damn it, why had I given Katara these fetishes? She was sopping wet now and I _knew_ that there was no way she was going to be able to resist her brother.  
  
I wasn’t even able to try. With a sigh, Sokka pushed on inside of me. My eyes went wide and then crossed as I felt the shaft sinking deeper and deeper inside of me. Katara had such a tiny body, shouldn’t it be more difficult for him to do this? But he wasn’t showing _any_ problems as he pushed in, filling me up. I shivered and shook, the hot, hard rod filling me up and stretching me out.  
  
It felt so _strange_ inside of me. I had barely time to get used to having a pussy but now I was having to deal with a _full_ pussy. The strange sensation of something that shouldn’t be in there was making me squirm around and I still wasn’t able to do anything about it.  
  
“Oh, that feels good,” Sokka moaned as he pushed more and more of his shaft inside of me. “That’s just what I was looking for.” He looked down at me and nodded. “See, Katara? It feels good to take care of your man, right?”  
  
“You, you’re not my man,” I said weakly, even as my wet folds squeezed down around him. “You’re _not_.”  
  
“Then why are you so wet?” Sokka asked. “Anyway, if I’m not your man, then who will be?” He rubbed my small breasts, making them move a bit and flicked my nipple. I hissed as my walls squeezed down around him. “A girl like you _needs_ this.”  
  
I moaned again but I wasn’t able to think of a counter to his words. At least, not one that wouldn’t sound completely and utterly insane. And it was hard to even think of that, with how good I was feeling right now. Sokka forcing me down and stripping me and fucking me was getting me so _hot_ and ready to have him use me. Argh, there was probably something funny in this but I couldn’t think of what.  
  
Especially when Sokka started to pump in and out of me. That feeling made me shiver and shake, my eyes going wide. I couldn’t _believe_ how good it felt to have that happen to me. I whimpered, feeling my inner walls squeezing down around him as he filled me up and emptied me out, again and again.  
  
And he kept on _doing it_. I wasn’t given the slightest chance to think or to get my head together. Sokka just kept on filling me up, pushing into my pussy again and again and making me melt as I got screwed and used. I gasped, throwing my head to and fro as he kept on filling me up.  
  
And making me feel good. I realized that the strange feeling that was rising up inside of me was a female orgasm. It was a bit different compared to a man’s, but it was still going to _happen_. I moaned, my eyes going wide as I felt it about to happen inside of me. I whimpered, feeling the pleasure rising up and up and up. I was- I was-  
  
I was cumming. I whimpered, staring up into Sokka’s eyes as I orgasmed. It was different compared to how I had always jacked off as a guy but it was _better_. It was so much better. I whined, thrashing around as I felt the orgasm go soaring through me, making me feel _amazing_ , on top of the world, the absolute best that anybody could feel. My nerves were singing from the pleasure filling me up and all I could do was shiver and feel myself keep on cumming.  
  
“Oh, that’s tight,” Sokka said, closing his eyes and smiling as my walls squeezed down around him. “That’s _really_ tight.” He smiled and patted me on the cheek. “See, Katara? It’s right that we keep on doing this.”  
  
I whimpered, not able to come up with an answer to that. I was barely even able to think of what he was saying. I was just too _aware_ of the shaft in between my legs, poking deep inside of me and making me feel good as he rubbed back and forth against me. And inside of me. Again and again, making me feel better than anything should be making me feel.  
  
And Sokka was still fucking me, pumping in and out of my pussy and groping my chest and my slender thighs. I gasped, weakly tugging at the grip he had on my arms and completely unable to do anything but stay right where I was. Impaled on his cock, getting filled up.  
  
Sokka grunted as he kept on hammering in and out of me, pushing his dick all the way inside of me before pulling back out. The movement against my inner walls made me whine in the back of my throat as I felt myself getting spread out. How was Katara’s slender, undeveloped body able to _take_ something like this? Not only take it but make it feel so _good_?  
  
Because even though I had cum from this, I was still feeling good as Sokka kept on fucking me. Kept on plunging in and out of me, making me melt and gasp in arousal as his cock and his hands kept on stirring me up.  
  
I stared up into Sokka’s blue eyes as he kept on filling me up. There was a _lust_ there. How long had that been there, I wondered? If I was the only girl anywhere close to his age and if the ecchi protag stuff had been happening to him instead of just starting once I came down here, then that would mean that _I_ , or Katara, whatever, whoever, had been the one teasing him and flashing her body at him and rubbing up against his dick. No _wonder_ he had been so eager to fuck me. He was giving a cocktease what she had been asking for.  
  
That was something I was all for, but not when _I_ was the cocktease! I was the one supposed to be getting all the hot teenage bitches of the show. Katara and Toph and Ty Lee and Azula and all of them. They wouldn’t have been able to resist a _real_ man putting the moves on them.  
  
But I didn’t think that any of them were dykes, so how would I get into their pants like this? Assuming I ever got free from Sokka and how he was _fucking_ me, pounding his cock in and out of me over and over again. I whimpered and moaned and wasn’t able to do anything but feel better and better as he kept on filling me up. And he was doing a _really_ good job of that. I was shivering and panting as he kept on using me.  
  
“Okay, Katara,” Sokka said with a big smile, “you’re making me feel _really_ good. You ready for this?”  
  
“Ready? Ready for what?”  
  
Even as I asked, I realized what the answer was. I tried to bring my legs together and wiggle out from underneath Sokka, but he was just too strong and dominant for me to do anything. All I could do was keep on laying on my back and feel his cock inside of me.  
  
“Oh yeah, that’s it, that’s _it_ ,” Sokka moaned lustfully. “Here it comes!”  
  
Then he was cumming. My eyes went wide and I whimpered as I felt the shaft twitching inside of me. It was _big_ already and now there was going to be more of it? There was just no way. No way that could be possible, it was, it was- oh!  
  
The first jet of cum inside of my pussy was so _hot_. I twitched and whined, feeling it splashing against my folds. Hot, hot, hot. And there was more coming as well.  
  
There was _so_ much more coming. I was getting filled up. There was an endless stream of semen filling my pussy up and I couldn’t do anything but twitch around and feel myself getting filled up by my ‘brother’.  
  
And I was _so_ aware of how good it felt. It was making me feel moan and twitch as I got filled up, as he used me over and over again, as he made me into his _slut_. Into his bred, knocked-up slut? That seemed _entirely_ possible and I shivered again at the thought of not only being a chick but being a pregnant chick.  
  
And I was turned on. I was _seriously_ turned on. I couldn’t believe how good I was feeling right now. My entire body was thrumming with arousal. It wasn’t _just_ from the dick inside my pussy and the semen. It was being stripped and held down and made to take my ‘brother’s’ cock. And the fact that it was Sokka was making it even better, thanks to that damn collar. I could feel it with every breath as I stared up at him.  
  
“Oh, that was good, Katara,” Sokka said with a smile, pulling out of me. His dick was still as hard as a rock and I swallowed, looking down at the hard rod, dripping with arousal and semen. “Let’s do it again.”  
  
“N-no, we shouldn’t,” I said, trying to squirm around now that he had let go of me. But there was just no strength left in my body for that. “It’s _wrong_.”  
  
“And it feels right,” Sokka said, running his hand around my boob. There wasn’t much there but he still made it feel good. I whined, pushing my chest upwards as he touched me. “It feels _so_ right.”  
  
I panted, feeling the semen leaking out of my pussy. I didn’t want to look down, even though I knew that white cum on Katara’s brown skin would look _great_. Instead, I focused on my breathing. And at looking down at my chest, seeing my small breasts rising and falling, my stiff nipples poking up into the air.  
  
Then Sokka shifted around and I looked up at him. And I couldn’t _believe_ how good he looked right now. He was so strong and handsome and brave and I knew that it was the collar making me think thoughts that Katara should be thinking about me but I couldn’t help it. I still felt a blush rise up on my cheeks as I looked up at him and then looked away, shivering and feeling the cum leaking out of me.  
  
“Let’s do this again,” Sokka said, pushing me back down. “It’s just too much fun to stop!”  
  
“W-wait, Sokkkaaaa!” I moaned, getting pinned down to the bed as Sokka started to kiss me.  
  
I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I could feel his cock pressing against my bare stomach and squirmed around, trying to get free but not able to manage. Or even try that hard.  
  
And, worst of all, I found myself kissing him back. I opened my mouth and invited his tongue inside of my mouth, letting him do whatever he wanted to me. I gasped, feeling my nipples pressing against his skin and his hands holding me down.  
  
“You’re so pretty, Katara,” Sokka said, staring down at me. “You’re going to be glad that you’re my woman.”  
  
I closed my eyes and moaned at that. I was so _turned on_ that I wasn’t able to think right now. There was something wrong in all of that, but I wasn’t able to figure out what.  
  
Sokka didn’t give me the chance to figure out what was wrong with what he had said. Not when his dick was pressing against my entrance again. I shivered, staring down and knowing what was about to happen. Something that I didn’t have any chance to do anything about.  
  
And he pushed inside of me. I groaned, feeling the shaft sliding inside of me once again. It felt better this time. Probably because I was loosened up and better able to take it. It still felt _really_ big inside of me and I shivered, pushing my chest up and moaning as I felt the hot, hard rod jabbing deep inside of me.  
  
Sokka started to fuck me even faster than he had last time. The wet, lewd sounds of his dick filling me up filled the small room and all I could do was keep on letting it happen. Again and again and again, slamming into me and screwing and using me, making me feel like my mind and body were melting as he kept on using me.  
  
I realized that my arms had wrapped themselves around Sokka’s shoulders, making sure that he stayed inside of me and kept on fucking me. I felt a bit of shame about that, but nowhere near enough to get me to stop. Not when I felt every single nerve inside of my body burning up and up, spreading through my body and making me feel so _good_. I shivered and moaned, wanting more and more and more.  
  
The thought came to me that it didn’t matter what _I_ wanted. That what Sokka wanted was what was going to happen. And with the fetishes and accessories I had given to Katara, I was going to be fine with that. That thought made me shiver again and, once again, there was nothing I could do about it one way or another. All I could do was keep on taking my ‘brother’s’ cock and wait for him to be done with me.  
  
I gasped, feeling how deep inside of me Sokka was reaching. How could my new body stretch out and take so _much_? It just didn’t seem possible or right, but it was happening. I couldn’t believe it and it was making me feel _good_.  
  
Good enough that I was going to cum again. That thought made me wince and squirm, realizing just how much of a slut I would have to be to cum twice from getting raped by my ‘brother’. But that thought didn’t do anything to stop me from being turned on. Pretty much the exact opposite, in fact.  
  
I gasped, feeling another orgasm forming inside of me. It was _really_ close to the surface right now. Right _there_ , getting pushed up again and again by Sokka’s cock. I whined in the back of my throat as I stared up at him, seeing the lust in his eyes. Even if I had been capable of stopping him, he wouldn’t have listened to me. He would have kept on fucking and using me and there was nothing I could possibly have done to get him to stop. My pussy was just too good for him to give up on.  
  
I gasped, feeling the pleasure forming into a point inside of my pussy. This was it. I was going to cum _again_ from getting fucked like a chick. The fact that I was a chick didn’t make things any better.  
  
Instead, I just came. I moaned as I orgasmed, feeling the pleasure go sweeping through my body, making me feel _wonderful_ and amazing and there was nothing I could possibly do but take it as I came. I gasped, feeling the heat running through my entire body. I whimpered, closing my eyes as I felt myself squeezing down tightly around the cock inside of me.  
  
“That’s it, Katara,” Sokka was saying, stroking my hair. “You know that this is what you want. What girls were made for.”  
  
I whined, gasping for air as I felt the amazing orgasm washing over me. It was so much _better_ , so much stronger and more pleasing than it ever had been as a man. I couldn’t believe how good it felt. I _loved_ it.  
  
And whether or not I loved it, Sokka was going to keep on fucking me. His cock was still pounding in and out of me, making me melt as I got screwed and used, as he took his sister as his underage breeding bitch. God, I would have jacked off so hard to this if I had seen a pic of it back online.  
  
Instead, all I could do was moan again and let him keep on using me, keep on pushing his dick in and out of me and make me feel _wonderful_ as I got screwed. I shivered and panted, wanting more, wanting to feel wonderful, needing to feel wonderful. There was a _desire_ inside of me, one that was so strong and hot that I just couldn’t ignore it. Sokka was going to be able to do anything he wanted to me and all I could do was take it and enjoy it.  
  
And _how_ I was enjoying it. It was shameful, how good I was feeling, but knowing that didn’t make it any easier to come to terms with. All I did was moan and let myself keep on getting fucked.  
  
Then Sokka’s cock slipped out of me. I panted, suddenly feeling so _empty._ His cock had been so big and wonderful inside of me and now I needed it back inside. I looked up at Sokka, but the words wouldn’t quite come. Instead, I just moaned.  
  
Sokka didn’t need to hear from me to know that I wanted to get fucked by him again. He grunted and started thrusting again, trying to get his dick back inside of me. The good news was that he was pressed up against a hole. The bad news was that he was pressed up against the wrong hole.  
  
“W-wait, Sokka, that’s not it, you can’t- oooooooh!”  
  
I moaned, eyes rolling up in my head as he slid inside of my rear. He grunted a bit and he seemed to realize that something was wrong. But he didn’t stop fucking me. He just kept on thrusting back and forth, forcing his dick deeper and deeper inside of my rear.  
  
It felt- too much for me to put into words. I couldn’t even decide if I liked the feeling or not. Not that it mattered if I liked it or not, because Sokka was going to keep on fucking me no matter what. And _that_ thought made me moan and shiver as I felt his cock pressing deeper and deeper into my ass.  
  
“Damn, I didn’t even know that you could fuck this hole,” Sokka said, panting for breath a bit. “Feels, urgh, nice, though.”  
  
I couldn’t really respond to that and just moaned again as he kept on screwing my ass. My fingers dug into his shoulders and I felt his shaft pushing deeper and deeper into me.   
  
Even though I knew his cock hadn’t grown, it somehow felt so much _bigger_ inside of my rear than it had inside of, um, my other hole. I couldn’t believe how large and intrusive it felt but there was absolutely nothing I could do about it beyond keep on getting _fucked_ and screwed and used, over and over again. I moaned and shivered, trying to cope with what I was feeling as I got used.  
  
“Sokka, p-please, pull out,” I moaned, gasping as I felt how _big_ and deep he was inside of me. “You can’t, ah, just keep, oh, oh!”  
  
Sokka didn’t even bother to answer me. He just kept on pounding my rear. And it was still making me feel good. I bit my lip and moaned, trying to not show how I was being affected.  
  
Because arousal _was_ leaking out of my pussy and running down my skin. I gasped as I got turned on from having my ass filled up. Was this homo-sex or was it just a guy using all of a girl’s holes? One was sick and wrong and the other was hot and I was _not_ able to make up my mind which one this fell under.  
  
Sokka started playing with my nearly flat chest again. I shivered, feeling his fingers rubbing against my boobs, touching and stroking them and making them feel far better than I would have thought. And he kept on fucking me, of course, pounding inside of me and making me gasp and squirm as he kept on using me.  
  
Even with him pinning me down, he was still going so _far_ inside of me with every single thrust and making my body shake and squirm. I gasped, feeling the sensation rising up inside of me. Not as hot and not as quickly as the first two times, but if this kept on going for very long, I _was_ going to orgasm. That was a shameful thought. Cumming not just once, not just twice, but three times from getting raped by another man.  
  
As soon as I thought the word _rape_ , the arousal inside of me rose up a bit higher. I whimpered, slapping my hand over my mouth to try and hide what I was letting slip from my lips. Sokka looked down at me and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Then he leaned in and kissed me, tugging my hand to the side and pressing his lips firmly against mine. It was just as intense of a kiss as it had been before and I shivered as he forced me down, making out with me as he used my ass as a way to get off.  
  
I breathed in deeply as he kissed me and felt the collar around my neck pressing down on my throat. Not very firmly, but it was still enough for me to be reminded of its presence. I gasped, feeling the lust rising through my body, prodding at every single inch of me insides as Sokka _claimed_ me, over and over again, forcing me down here, making me his, rewriting my body’s desires to be a slave to his cock.  
  
Which would have been so hot and even natural if I had been in Sokka’s body, doing this to Katara. But I still couldn’t get over how wrong it was for this to happen to a dude, even with the fetishes and the collar that I had slapped onto Katara.  
  
Not that knowing it was wrong was doing anything to stop my arousal. I was still feeling so _good_ as he filled me up, slamming into me again and again and making me melt as he screwed me and used me. I shivered, feeling his tongue moving around inside of my mouth and his dick moving inside of my rear. I couldn’t, I couldn’t think of anything else that could possibly be happening to me. I just wanted some _more_. Well, maybe my mind didn’t want that but my body sure did. Katara’s slutty body _craved_ a good, hard dicking and that Sokka was giving it to me again and again was making me feel so _good_.  
  
“You look so _natural_ like this, Katara,” Sokka said, pulling back from the kiss and looking down at me with a hot, intense look in his eyes. “I kind of wish that I could send you out for a walk outside, let _everyone_ see you like this.”  
  
“I’d, I’d freeze,” I said quickly, listing off just _one_ of the problems I had with that.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Sokka said, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t say I was going to _do_ it, just that it would be hot if you did.”  
  
I shivered and nodded. The thought of Katara wandering around naked in front of everyone, showing off her body but only allowing her master to touch her was _really_ hot and I had been a big fan of that ever since I had seen it in a slave training game set in the Avatar world. But _me_ wandering around, letting everyone stare at my naked body, at my small breasts and the dripping arousal running along my thighs was-  
  
Something I tried not to think about as Sokka kept on thrusting in and out of me. He was making me feel too _good_ and if he didn’t cum soon, I was going to cum from getting fucked in the ass. And I didn’t want that. Also, I wasn’t sure that I wanted him to cum.  
  
Not that what I wanted mattered all that much. Sokka was going to keep on using his sister and I was going to have to take _all_ of it, every single little bit of it, no matter what and then I, I, I wasn’t sure what would happen next. Maybe I would get some say in it, maybe I wouldn’t.  
  
“That’s it, Katara,” Sokka said with a groan. “You ready for this?”  
  
“N-no, please, not inside of my ass,” I moaned, getting turned on as I heard my weak, whimpering cries and knowing that Sokka wasn’t going to care about what I had to say. “Not right- there!”  
  
Sure enough, Sokka didn’t care about what I had to say. He grunted as he shoved himself _deep_ inside of me, filling my rear up with his rod. I gasped and twitched but that was nothing compared to what happened next.  
  
So _much_ cum started to flow inside of my rear. Sokka seemed to be cumming just as much as he had inside of me the first time. He was filling me up and there was so _much_ of it and it was making me feel so, so- hot.  
  
I could feel the heat and arousal creeping through my body as I got both of my new holes filled up with semen. There was so _much_ of it and I looked down at my belly, expecting to see it rising upwards. I was sure that it would soon enough, from what Sokka had done to my new entrance. That thought made me shiver again and there was nothing much I could do about it. He just kept on filling me up, smiling down at me as his cock throbbed inside of my rear.  
  
“There’s so much of it,” I whined, closing my eyes and trying to focus on my breathing. “How could you do this to me?”  
  
“You were awake for every bit of it,” Sokka said with a snort. “You don’t remember?”  
  
I shivered and shook my head. Not really in answer to what Sokka had said, but he took it as an answer anyway. He laughed and patted my head as he leaned backwards, slowly pulling his dick out of me. I shivered, feeling the shaft sliding out of my rear and then all of the semen flowing from my stretched hole.  
  
“You know, Katara,” Sokka said, looking me over with a lustful gleam in his eyes, “I could keep on using you like this forever.” He chuckled and reached down, flicking a nipple and making me moan. “And I bet that you could, too. But we can’t spend all morning here.” He looked me over again, staring at my stretched lower holes and the semen dribbling out of them. “That’s what tonight is for.”  
  
The thought that I would be here for tonight made me shiver. Tonight and tomorrow and for a long, long time. Stuck here, taking my ‘brother’s’ dick, over and over again, in every way that he could think of. And if he already knew about anal, then I was certain that I would be giving him blowjobs in the _very_ near future.  
  
That thought made me shiver again and for some reason, my hand came down to rub at my pussy. That felt _good_ and I did it again.  
  
“Don’t try to masturbate your way out of this, Katara,” Sokka said with a smirk as he started to get dressed again. “Gran-gran wants you to help repair the nets.” He reached down and grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand away from my pussy. “Get dressed and get going.”  
  
Then he pushed my fingertips up against my mouth. I moaned as I was made to suck on them, my eyes going wide as I tasted the flavor on them. It was- strange. But good. Really very good, in fact. I blushed as I sucked on them some more, shivering and gasping as I felt the arousal rising up inside of me again.  
  
Was I ever _not_ going to feel turned on? Was I ever going to get the chance to just sit down and think like a man, without getting distracted by emotions and stuff?  
  
I had no way of telling but I was willing to bet that the answer was no. I shivered as Sokka made sure that I cleaned my fingers off _really_ well before letting go of my hand. It sank down and I stared up at me.  
  
“Right, right, I’ll get dressed,” I said, looking around the small igloo for my things. “I’m,” I took a deep breath, “I’ll get going.”  
  
“And I’ll see you later,” Sokka said, looking over my naked, cum-stained body one more time. “Tonight, at the very latest.”  
  
Then he stepped out of the igloo, leaving me alone. I shivered, staring at the far wall. I could still feel his semen dripping out of both of my holes. He had _used_ me like this, used me like a slut, used me like I deserved to use Katara. And what was going to happen now?  
  
I had no idea but I didn’t think that staying inside of here was going to get me anything besides an angry Sokka. Even as I told myself I didn’t like that thought, the idea came to me of Sokka bending me over his lap, spanking his naughty little sister and then making her _apologize_ to him. I had _loved_ those kinds of stories back when I could see myself as the stern big brother. Now that I was the naughty little girl? It wasn’t _quite_ the same.  
  
Though it was still arousing. I could feel a _heat_ inside of my belly and I shivered as I stood up, slowly getting dressed. I was… How many of my favorite doujins was I going to be made to act out with me as the chick?  
  
I had no idea and I had no idea how to do anything but go out and fake knowing how to repair a net.  
  
Man, dying really was the worst.


End file.
